Harry Potter and The Pebble
by Awesome.com
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious treasure that is in the form of a pebble. Watch as he becomes the most powerful wizard of all time. Harry/Massive Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I honestly hope you enjoyed this. I am making this a crackfic. Harry will have a massive harem and lots of babies! He will be godlike and there is a reason for it instead of him just becoming that through thinking it. I will write short chapters, however I think I can make up for it because I update a lot. He is five in this chapter. **

Harry dug into the grass as he searched for the treasure Dudley had told him was there. He didn't know if he could believe Dudley, he had tricked him before. But-but he wanted the mysterious treasure of Aphrodite, which had been said to posess the powers of the gods. It made Harry smile in curiosity, oh how the treasure would change his life.

"Freak! All I found was a stupid pebble!"Dudley said as his royal fatness came to backyard. He seemed to be in a terrible mood.

"Well at least you found something Dudley!" Harry told Dudley in attempt to cheer him up," I didn't find anything at all." Harry did not want to get in trouble for Dudley's stupid complaining.

He seemed a smug after that and started to say," Yeah, you're right, you didn't find anything at all! However, I will give you the pebble because it is a pebble Freak. Only a Freak can have a pebble!"

Harry 's beauty of a smile started to show again. At least Dudley was giving him a present.

Harry's small hand grasped the dirty pebble and had the treasure. He kept on laughing until he realized that he had squished the pebble into a fine color of silver. There Harry's dream crashed into pieces. What he didn't realize was that the silver dust started floating up into his nostrils.

Harry sneezed. His allergies must be acting up again.

Harry looked down at his hands only to find out that the dust was gone. Oh no, if Dudley wanted it back again, Harry would be in big, big trouble.

He glanced around on where he could hide and round an opening inside a great oak just outside of the picket white fence that was very short so Aunt Petunia could spy.

His small feet ran towards it and climbed over the fence using epic skill Harry didn't even know he had, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get out of there.

He climbed into the hole of the tree and surprisingly it closed up with Harry inside.

So Dudley told on Harry after all was all Harry thought as he was left in the darkness of the tree.

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? I need to know. Is there something I should add? I still need a beta! Also, I am not going to say his powers besides the wizards one. If you are looking for a story where Harry immediately jumps into Nymphadora's bed when he is eleven I suggest you leave. I personally don't want reviews screaming "Put Hermione or Ginny in the harem!" I am not saying I am not going to, but I will say that I am probably not going to just obey my viewers orders. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am almost constantly making chapters. I also want to say I am planning to make Harry Potter's sexuality possibly assexual. Simply because I can. **

**WHY?-**

**I am tired of seeing this extremely horny Harry where he jumps into the bed of everyone. **

**Or I could make Harry Pansexual.**

**WHY-**

**It is the power of love which is said to be able to defeat Voldemort. Which one do you think.(P.S I prefer PM, I can get in trouble for people answering in their reviews.) **

Harry had fallen asleep in the giant oak tree, but had woken up in the grass of a field. He didn't know how, nor did he care about how he knew that he was somewhere in a place called the Woodwhitle Forest. Which was in the magical area of the world.

What Harry didn't realize was that things had become so much different for him and things would continue to become different.

You see in the very center of the field was a beautiful tree and an equally beautiful woman was lying lazily on one of the low limbs. The tree looked ancient. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he was suddenly pulled elsewhere.

It wasn't a field he was standing in, but he was standing outside of a place called "The Leaky Cauldron".

Harry wondered why anyone would name their store that, but he guessed because the name was cooler than Walmart.

He pulled open the door and the bar was silent. A few people were drinking something that looked very much like whip cream with drizzles of Caramel. It actually looked pretty good.

Slowly Harry stumbled up to the bartender and asked," What is this place, it feels different?"

Tom the Bartender looked at Harry as if he were crazy and realizations shown upon his face as joy blew up in his eyes.

"Yo-you are Harry Potter!"

Harry wondered was Harry his name, he had thought his name was freak, at least that was what his aunt and uncle had always called him.

"I guess I am." Harry said slowly as if he were saying something wrong.

"Now, don't you know about magic?"Tom asked eagerly

" No I don't, my uncle said it doesn't exist." Harry told him sadly.

Tom looked shocked to learn that.

"You poor kid, do ya need someone to show around Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked at Tom with curious and innocent eyes.

"What is Diagon Alley, Mister?"

Tom looked happy yet sad to explain. The poor kid didn't know about magic, yet he was one of the greatest wizards to live.

"Where you can get stuff to learn magic and got to hogwarts when you're eleven."

Harry seemed to soak up all the information he was gathering. His adorable voice once again rose up among the talking people. "Oh, tell me how to go in, I think I can manage by myself."

Tom smiled at Harry and told him, "Don't go into to Knockturn alley. It is very dangerous. I shall open up the bricks for you."

**Now, Why would Tom let a five year old into Diagon Alley by himself?Because I picture Tom as one of those people who believe Harry Potter can do anything. **


End file.
